


【TR/HP NC-17】汤姆小课堂-上（待补完）

by nasula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 乱伦, 女性性器官描写, 强制性行为, 插入行为, 未成年性行为, 血腥描写, 雌雄同体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasula/pseuds/nasula
Summary: 前情简介（待补完）：哈利是双性人， 母爱的力量保护他已力不从心，伏地魔并没因此受到重伤，而是带走抚养了他。在养育他的第15年，哈利来初潮了。本章：PWP 性感伏地魔在线教学 —哈利生理结构掌握」
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	【TR/HP NC-17】汤姆小课堂-上（待补完）

“汤姆...怎么办，我流血了。”哈利慌乱的抬头望向眼前的男人，绿眼睛一闪一闪。几滴血从修身的短裤口漏出，沿着白嫩的大腿内侧流下，落在洁白的袜沿，顺着纹理晕染开，少年紧张的不敢去触碰，任凭鲜血的滴落，只悄悄抓住男人的袖口轻摇，他被这突如其来的情况惊吓住，润泽的绿眸隐隐透着水光，显得纯洁而色情。

男人心中有数，只是轻巧将他抱在臂弯，少年仿佛没有重量，像一片温暖的羽毛，他情不自禁的收紧臂膀，在少年毫无察觉中将之囚禁。哈利轻靠在对方肩上，男人的肩膀很宽，体温总是很低，没有一处赘肉的身体有些异于常人的冷硬，却总能让他感到安心，只是男人的沉默令他有些紧张和焦虑，难道出了什么问题？我受伤了?可是没有伤口......但想再多也没有用，哈利将头缩在男人的脖颈窝，悄悄蹭了蹭，随即感觉男人的步伐停了下来，他抬头望才发现已来到男人的卧室，随手把门带上，男人抱着男孩走到床沿坐下，把男孩搂住侧坐在他腿上。

“什么时候出现的？”

“今天才发现的...我是不是生病了？”

“不，只是正常的生理现象。”伏地魔轻笑，真是令人意外，当初请来的医生表示哈利虽有双性特征，但因幼儿时期曾遭重创，身体较为虚弱，女性功能很难表现出来，大概率没有生育能力。遭重创自然是因为他，虽然身体并无损伤，但作为魂器，灵魂被冲击，再硬生生的塞入他的灵魂碎片，加上双性人身体本就脆弱，一辈子喝复方汤剂度日是毫无疑问。伏地魔侧过头轻嗅怀里少年特有的清新。只不过，没想到哈利的生命力是如此顽强，或许也是母亲的祝福，让他安然无恙、身体健康的活到现在，甚至保有生育能力，只是因为女性器官发育的较慢，到15岁才来了初潮......吗？

男人苍白有力的手缓缓的抚过少年的肩膀、腰侧，最后伸向下方探入少年不知何时被拉开链条的短裤。

“等等！”男孩慌张、羞涩的拉住汤姆的手。

“你不是想知道怎么了吗？” 男人平淡的语气仿佛只是在问候天气，猩红的眼仁似毫无生气的死水，死寂的湖面下却暗涌着欲望的洪流。哈利抬头看向汤姆，才发现男人始终都在凝视着他，如神明般俊美的面容却渗着死亡的阴冷气息，透过他的眼睛能看见自己小小的脸和颤抖的肩，就像被完全困住了，哈利忽然有些惴惴不安，仿佛整个世界只有他，被伏地魔窥视着。男孩僵硬的松开了手，低下头不敢再看男人，侧靠在男人身上的肉体感受到一阵颤抖，汤姆在笑。男人用另一只摸了摸哈利的头，安抚着。

“害怕吗？”

“嗯...”

“没事，不用怕。”就像是魔法一样，哈利听到这句话后下意识的放下心来，虽然他永远不会知道这是为什么。感到倚靠在身上的肉体变得柔软放松后，伏地魔手指一挥就要将少年的内裤消去，似是察觉到他的意图，男孩忽的紧紧抓住男人的腰，用的力虽是微不足道却也让男人感受到他的窘迫。

“可不可以...不要脱?”男孩低头有些羞耻的轻声说，变得粉嫩的耳尖轻颤着。

“哈利真是任性呢。”接受了诱惑，伏地魔情不自禁低下头咬了一口，力道不轻不重，但也清楚的留下了牙印。哈利因这意外的举动惊叫了一声，雾蒙蒙的眼睛疑惑的看着汤姆。  
男人却不再看他，将手伸进内裤，哈利感受着一丝凉意拂过自己的大腿根，啊！透过内裤钻进来了......男人先是轻抚少年的那一小根嫩芽，被内裤遮挡无法看到男人的动作并不意味着感受不到他的抚摸，哈利满脸潮红，握住男人臂膀的手指尖轻颤，柔柔的点触让汤姆轻喘了口气。

“这个，是男性生殖器的一部分，叫阴茎，我们都有。”男孩感受到冰凉的手指逐渐向下，握住他的一团肉，“这是精巢，里面是精子，和卵子结合可以孕育生命。” 男人的手指似不经意的摩擦着手上的那两团软肉，顿时一阵酥麻从下身传来，哈利被这种陌生的感觉吓住了，靠着男人手的大腿僵了一下。

“抚摸这两处会有快感，这些，我下次教你好了。”伏地魔感受到少年的惊吓，嘴角露出一丝笑意，默不作声用手指继续向下探索，触碰到两瓣温暖而柔软的肉，这里已经能感觉到粘热的液体。

“我曾和你说过，你是双性人，拥有两套生殖器。”男孩颤抖的大腿下意识的合拢，却挡不住男人的入侵，男人轻柔缓慢的触摸，面上却不动声色，只有哈利能感受到他的来势汹汹，他下意识的屏住呼吸，不让嘴边的尖叫冒出来，哈利的隐忍和男人肆无忌惮的举动让这一切显得更加隐秘而荒诞。

“并且禁止你私自触摸。”黑魔王停下动作，红宝石的双眼注视着哈利低垂的头，透过挡着少年面容的细软发丝监视者他的一举一动。

“你有遵守吗？”

伏地魔对哈利的保护过度，几乎隔绝了一切，让他甚至没有正常的伦理观，比如现在，如果稍有常识，他就应该非常抗拒的打开男人的手，并禁止他再触碰，但他没有，他只是感觉羞耻，他没有违抗的力量和意志，从小的教育灌输让他必须对男人绝对的服从，他知道这些行为不对，但如果是汤姆，必须是汤姆，那就.......  
“...嗯、嗯...”哈利的声音有些颤抖，满脸通红的应答。

“很好。”男人亲吻着哈利低头露出的雪白脖颈，如墨玉的发丝垂落下来，与少年的细软发丝交织，红唇逐渐向下，留下一串被标记的红印，在接近胸膛处停下，只是和平时一样以示表扬的行为，哈利习以为常。但这比起寻常长辈对晚辈爱抚的温馨，更像是恋人之间充满情欲的缠绵。

“我们继续......”汤姆站起身，将他放在床沿，变出几个羽绒枕撑在哈利的腰后，再将两腿分隔开摆在自己腰两侧，内裤不知何时已不见踪影，经血不受阻碍的流了出来，雪白的被褥被染红一片，但作为第一次的出血量而言也过少了，男人轻叹：果然还是受雌雄同体生理上的制约。

“外侧是阴唇，是用来保护阴道的。”捂在温热液体里不再冰冷的指尖揉擦着两瓣间夹着的花芯，一股暖流顺着男人的动作袭入哈利的大脑，合拢的大腿情不自禁的微张开，腿部微微绷紧。哈利羞红了脸，男人却没发现似的继续动作。“中间的小颗粒是阴蒂，触摸会有快感，就像这样.....”汤姆慢悠悠的用手指左右揉擦着，猩红的眼贪婪的注视着少年的慌乱和迷失。哈利沉浸在陌生的快感中无法自持，随着更多的快感却感到下体某处的空虚感。

“然后是这里，外围的一小圈肉是前庭，内部...”伏地魔将两根手指浅浅的插入，感受着哈利体内的软热，“...自然是阴道。”手指依旧蹂躏着珠粒，一浪接着一浪涌上的热浪几乎将少年的身体融化，空虚得到些许满足，但虚假的填充让下体产生了更多的欲望和冲动。

“如果把阴茎插入交配，你就会怀孕哦。”伏地魔嘴角带着一丝笑，说到生殖器，他意味深长的看了自己下腹处一眼，直直望向哈利，暗示着什么，却不动声色，和他手上色情的拨弄抽查的行为简直是两个极端。哈利疑惑的注视这种矛盾，似乎要看透汤姆眼底的暗流涌动，却被随之而来的欲火和酥麻阻止了思考，甚至无法让他集中注意力到男人和缓的教授，哈利侧过头男人的视线，眼角却瞥见男人貌似不悦的皱眉。

“哈利，你在认真听吗？把刚才说的重复一遍。”这样说着，男人手上的动作却没有停下来，大拇指揉搓着小粒的阴蒂，食指中指插在阴道，模仿着性交时的抽查动作，有意无意的碰撞按捏着高潮点。  
“...嗯....汤姆...”哈利无神的望向汤姆，像个复读机一下磕磕绊绊的重复着他的话语。  
“...如、如果...把生...殖器...塞、塞进去...交...嗯...配....就会...怀孕..唔”哈利嘴微张，小小的粉舌若隐若现，他的意识有些模糊，甚至无法仔细观察男人的神情。  
“谁的生殖器？”男人忽的加快手上的速度，注视着哈利被冲击的放大的瞳孔，继续询问。  
“...你...的.......啊...”一声尖叫，哈利一直紧绷的身体终于松软下来，无力的瘫软在床上。

“不过，你现在经期是安全状态，即使交配也不会怀孕的，有点可惜呢......”

“......”哈利显然没有听到男人的话。卧室的窗帘只是摆设的掩上一半，光阴流淌在少年洁白无瑕的身躯，卧室里只有少年带着情欲的喘息声。隔音咒已经下了，但即使什么也不做，食死徒们也不敢去触犯黑魔王的好兴致，庄园里一片寂静，打扫完的家养小精灵也都躲藏起来，逃避着这不寻常的气氛。

少年还沉浸在高潮的余波中，水汪汪的大眼睛失神的望向汤姆的双眼，满脸的茫然昭示着少年的无辜。他疲累的喘息着，柔软的黑发散在洁白的床被，胸口微微起伏，白嫩纤长的双腿对着男人大开，小腿无力的垂下贴着床沿，私处一览无余。小巧精致的男性生殖器微微翘起，阴蒂处刚被肆意亵玩，连带粉嫩的肉瓣也有些充血，配着从阴道口流出的鲜血显得格外的诱人，猩红的血中隐约可见一点晶莹的液体，男人站在最佳观景点满意的欣赏着他的杰作，他命定的死敌，与他灵魂永世纠缠，只有死亡才能带来真正的解脱，现在，救世主却被他带入深渊，同沉沦，得知真相的哈利会怎么想呢？他很想知道，但结局的到来让他抗拒着真相暴露的那一刻....一个必须死在另一个手里.....眼里的猩红转变为不见光亮的黑。

如果不能永远拥有，那就将之摧毁，在自己手里.....

“那么，课程就上到这里了，不过......”汤姆随手将身上毫无褶皱的西装变没，一只手迅速握住少年的腿拽到近处，不管男孩被突然的动作惊的脸色发白，伏地魔仍就那个神情莫测的样子，急促粗暴的动作却显示出他的欲望和冲动，但即使如此，男人仍继续着他虚伪的演说。

”我并不清楚你是否掌握，所以要进行实践检测.......”和他充满磁性、温柔的嗓音不同，男人拉开裤链掏出的巨物青筋暴起，丑陋而恐怖，粗长的性器硬挺着彰显着令人恐惧的尺度，哈利泪眼朦胧中只看见男人俯下身，随之而来的是下体传来的撑胀感和剧烈的刺痛。

“啊！......”

男人慢慢将性器推入少年体内，顶到一层薄薄的膜便停下，软热的内壁紧紧含着着他的下体，看着少年因疼痛紧皱的眉头和沾着晶莹口水的唇，泪水顺着睫毛滑落到眼角，翠绿的眼仁被泪水浸泡成美玉，他终于顺从欲望狠狠吻了上去，像是要把男孩生吞下去，哈利被这窒息的爱欲吻的无法喘息，不一会便迷迷糊糊的停止了挣扎。感到身下的肉体静了下来，汤姆松开嘴，才发现少年的下唇几乎要被自己咬出血，他轻轻抚摸着伤口，一点点的吻着的男孩眼睫毛上粘着的泪珠，是我的了。男人腰猛的一挺，感受着处女膜的破裂，在少年睁眼欲呼前再度吻住了他，堵住少年之后的呻吟和尖叫。

哈利

不及格的话要重考哦。


End file.
